1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a latch device for a safety belt buckle in a vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Now that the importance of sefety belts in vehicles, especially, automobiles, has become recognized and the provision of such belts in vehicles is obligatory, it has become increasingly important to provide buckles which are structurally rigid and compact and which will ensure reliable engagement between the latch device and the tongue of the buckle. Some of the heretofore known buckles satisfy such requirements to a considerable degree but they require a great number of parts which means difficulties in assembling.
Further, many of the conventional buckles have play between the push button and the buckle base or the cover and such play often causes sounds of vibration to be undesirably produced during the running of the vehicles. This play also offers a disadvantage that the push button tends to become disengaged during the assembly, thus increasing the difficulties of assembly.